


Recovery

by orphan_account



Series: Overwatch Drabble [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angela thinks tea solves every problem, she is clearly wrong





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1-2 hurts just a little bit

Genji fell to the floor once again, warm blood dripping from many open wounds. He stared up at Hanzo with the one eye that wasn't bruised, anger consuming him. Hanzo’s dark hair drifted in front of his face, the face of a warrior it was. He seemed scared, yet calmed-as if thinking to himself “I’m going to kill you and I'm going to be successful, brother.” Genji had always been stubborn all his life. Every time something didn't go his way, he'd push himself to fix it. This fight was no different. He stood up again, shaking but somehow still strong.

“Why are you doing this to yourself? You're not going to win.” Hanzo was breathing heavily, but Genji couldn't sense his brother’s painful regret through his own rage.

He charged, screaming loudly as he swung his katana towards his brother, watching angrily as he dodged it. Genji turned back, the two clashing swords and staring into each other’s eyes. They were both tearing up-though for different reasons. Hanzo tried to look away, he could tell by the look on his face, but in a battle like this he couldn't take chances. Their swords slid down, only to clash multiple times again.

Genji was caught off guard with his back turned, Hanzo’s footsteps could be heard not far behind him. It all happened at once, somehow. The sword jabbed through his side, the moment of utter silence for what felt like an hour, the crimson pooling at his feet. 

“Hanzo,” He muttered, in a dying breath; his brother did not respond. “Was it worth it?”

\----

The monitor beeps quickly, a sign of extreme emotion. Genji nearly jumps out of bed before realizing the charging cords still attached to his robotic body. He rubs his eyes, realizing his faceplate was resting on the desk across the room. He sighed before laying back into the pillow.

“Athena, what percent charge am I?” He hoped it was higher than 50, at least.

There was a small click before Athena’s monotonous voice was heard. “46 percent.”

He groaned, putting his hands to his face. Genji wanted nothing more than to fall asleep so time would pass by faster, unfortunately, he knew well that dream would come back. Well, flashback. A small knock was heard at the door before it slowly creaked open; it was Angela. She was holding a serving tray with two mugs, both steaming hot and most likely filled with herbal tea. She seemed to have some sort of obsession with it, but Genji didn't mind.

“I hope you slept well.” Her voice always seemed so relaxed, even if she wasn't. 

“It was fine.” He replied in an almost bitter tone. 

Angela giggled slightly, somewhat concerned. “That makes it sound like you didn't sleep quite well. Bad dream?”

Genji responded simply by looking at the ground and grumbling, which prompted Angela to hand him a mug. 

“Was it the one where I turned into dust?” 

Genji recalled it before answering with a simple shake of his head.

“Hmm…” She thought for a bit. “Oh! The one where your brother’s ghost came to haunt you?”

“Uh...I don't recall that one?”

She gestured with her hands. “Oh, you know, the one with the giant room of dragons?”

Genji remembered quickly. “No, but my brother was there.”

Angela looked sad for a bit. “Was it a memory to when...you know…” She was having a hard time getting the words out, apparently. Genji nodded, and upon seeing it, she looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry you had to relive that.”

“Hey, it's not your fault. I get that dream all the time, anyways.” They looked at each other for a few moments, both showing a bittersweet smile. “I’m glad you're always there when I need you, Doctor Ziegler.”

She snorted, waving her hand shortly. “Just call me Angela.”


End file.
